Blood Prince
by RiaB.b
Summary: Two warring rivals - The Gryffs and the Snakes ruled 1920's New York City Underground. Caught in the middle of it are the young orphan, Harry Potter, who was sent to live with his aunt and uncle; and the disgraced heiress - Hermione Granger. They've both seemed to catch the eye of the infamous Serpent Prince…All great stories begin with a snake.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Harry Potter, the setting or characters. The work and all rights associated with the ownership of this work belong to J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun, I'm not profiting off of this in anyway. _**

Harry froze.

The sound of heavy boots trampling on the rotting, wooden floors, and the sight of the primmest and most proper woman to ever set foot in Chicago presently in their apartment, were nothing compared to the shock of his godfather pinned down, face pressed into the rough carpeting and cuffed like he was some thug. Harry was desperate to run to the only father he had ever known and push the two pigs off of him. But his limbs were chained to the doorframe, leaving him unable to do anything but stand there and gawk like the hideous goldfish in Dr Burn's waiting room.

"Harry Potter," the woman said sharply, eyeing him through the rims of her black spectacles.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius body go limp under the weight of the two officers. One had his knee pressed into the curve of Sirius back to the point that it was arched, while the other was forcing his head down with so much force that Harry feared he would bore a hole into the already weak flooring. Sirius was never one to give up a fight, much less to the fuzz. "Racism!" He would always say. "You let them take down one Green, they'll think they can take us all!" But this time, he went down and Harry got the message.

After a long pause, he finally answered, gritting his teeth, "Yes ma'am."

She walked into the small kitchen. She gave a quick glance back to make sure that Harry was following close behind. The clop of her heels echoed through the apartment and only served to irritate him even more. What rights did a yank like her think she had to just strut through his home like she owned it. No matter how dignified she looked in the ankle length dark green dress and matching hat, she was still just another person to him and people, people were supposed to treat people better.

She sat down at one of the rickety bar schools in the kitchen. Despite the shaky third leg and the instability of the seat on a whole, her features remained schooled. The only sign of any discomfort was the slight twitch she developed in her leg all of a sudden.

"Let me make this quick, Mr Potter, you're uncle is involved in an ongoing police investigation and so, for the time being, is seen as an unfit guardian under the law." she said in the same formal tone.

A large crash reverberated through the small kitchen. Harry stood over the fallen furniture loathing. "You coming here talking some shit about police investigations and unfit guardians! What I know about that? Cut the gas! You just trying an' take me away, come out and fucking say it!"

A warning growl rumbled out from Sirius throat. "Harry..."

"Bugger off!" Harry shouted in response and was immediately tackled to the ground by one of the officers.

With his face pressed up against the hard wood, under the heavy weight of a large cop, he had no other choice but to submit. But the disapproving looks from Sirius, boring into his back were what caused him to grumble a quick, "Sorry," under his breath.

"As I was saying, Mr Potter," Mrs McGonagall continued, "You will be living with your aunt and uncle on your late mother's side until other suitable arrangements can be made"

Just like that, Sirius was hauled away and Harry was left in alone once again in the crumbling Chicago apartment to pack his things for the journey ahead.

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who decided to give this a chance and give it a read. All constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated because I do want to improve and make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I'd like to thank everybody who decided to read. To new readers thank you and returning readers thank you. Love you and appreciate you guys. My goal was to get this chapter a little longer than the last and I did it. Yayyyy :D Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome. I'll take any constructive criticism to make this story better for you guys.**

In reality, only a few days had passed, but Harry felt hundreds of years older. Growing up in Washington Park was no easy feat; you had no choice but to grow up too fast if you wanted to survive. Even with Sirius looking out for him as best he can, he still had to experience things overprivileged crackers thought only existed in movies. But now, on his own, Harry really saw all that Sirius had protected him from growing up. It was like he was a little kid again – scared of all the things that go bump in the night.

After about a week alone, sleep was a foreign concept to him and when Ms McGonagall returned to pick him up, he shuffled out of the apartment like a zombie out of the grave.

"You have a few minutes to say any goodbyes, but make it quick before we miss our train." she said.

The apartment – old, leaky and with quite a few funky smells meant nothing to the boy without his godfather, no his father there with him. He didn't have friends as such in the neighbourhood either to say goodbye to as Sirius tried to keep him away from what he thought was the "wrong sort." He didn't want Harry getting involved in anything to do with the greasers and if it was one thing his city had, it was greasers. Maybe if he had joined them, they could have saved him and Sirius; or maybe luck was just against him and gang or no gang he'd still be hauled off to New York. The only difference is he might have had something to miss.

"Is there any way I can talk to Sirius," he asked, swallowing his pride.

Her cold and detached expression softened ever so slightly, not enough to give away the big secret – maybe she wasn't so heartless after all, but just enough to give Harry a sense of comfort he hadn't felt since the fuzz took Sirius.

The sharp gaze returned and she said, "You have five minutes. No more."

He dashed back into the apartment almost tripping over the ancient rug on the way to the phone. He grabbed it and hurriedly dialed the number Ms. McGonagall gave him. It rung...and rung...and rung...Harry fidgeted a little with each unanswered ring, until finally he heard the exasperated voice of an officer on the other end.

"Chicago PD, how can I help you ?"

"Can I, Good morning sir, I wanted to talk to my godfather..." He said into the telephone.

"Who's your godfather kid." The officer answered in a lazy drawl. He was clearly bored of this conversation already so Harry hastily replied, "Sirius Black, sir," before he just hung up the phone completely.

The same voice could be heard from the other end shouting to someone, "Get me Black! From holding."

The phone shook in Harry's hands. This was not only the last time he would be talking to Sirius, but also the first time he saw Sirius for what he truly was. Before, his godfather was always invincible, a superman. But now that he was there, in that cell, taken down by the feds...Harry saw him for what he really was – just a man. And men, everyday men died, everyday men got hurt. If Sirius was just a man, so could he. Holding that phone in his hands, the illusions he built up for himself shattered around him.

So when he heard Sirius voice on the other end, all he could do was stand there and let the red hot tears roll down his face.

"Listen to me kid," he said. "I'm going to get out of here and I'll come to find you. It doesn't matter where they send you, they could send you to Timbuktu, I'll find you and bring you home, back to our dingy pad and...sometimes you just gotta tough it out, ya' hear." Harry gripped the phone so tightly afraid that if he let go for even a second the illusion of Sirius standing right there next to him, his hand on his shoulder...all that would go away.

"Two more minutes, Mr Potter." Her shrill voice pierced through his fantasy and suddenly he was back to the reality of the situation once again. He was being shipped off to an aunt and uncle he never met and his only family might end up locked up for life 'cause that's just how things worked for people like them.

"I hear ya 'ave to go so haul ass." He said. "Remember what I always used to say? However long the day, the evening will come."

As the line went dead, all Harry could do was repeat those words to himself – _However long the day, the evening will come._

He said that over and over while passing through his old neighborhood; past the pizza place him and Sirius used to go to every other Friday night; the corner shop he used to steal ice cream from until Sirius brought him back and made him apologize; the mechanic shop Sirius worked at where he would go after school.

_However long the day, the evening will come._

We were met by a shiny black car, one of the nicest I had ever seen in this neighbourhood. He must've known where we were going, because he drove us to the train station with no words being exchanged throughout the entire journey.

We got out of the car and Ms McGonagall gave me a curt nod, "This is where I leave you, Mr Potter. Your ticket, you board at platform 9 ¾."

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of fear rushed over me. The noises of the station were deafening. The swarms of people – passengers, conductors, workers; they all blurred together into one large grey mess before my eyes. I stood there gawking until a mop of fiery red hair pulled me from the depths.

"Hey mate. Name's Ron, where you headed?"

"New York, with my aunt and uncle – the Dursleys." He responded quickly. Harry had no idea why he was giving up this information so soon. He could have never done that back home, things like that got your lights put out. But for some reason, he trusted this carrot -opped stranger.

"Good luck with those two," he said with a grimace. "I think we're on the same train, I'm going back home."

Harry found himself being dragged along with "Ron," onto the train. The conductor made his final call and the wheels started to churn bringing Harry further and further away from his old life. If only he knew how much would change.

**If you made it this far, thank you again ;P Drop your reviews down there in that little review box...yeah right there...no, wait, a little further...yurp that's the one. 3**


	3. AN

**So once again thanks to all the readers. I know I say it a lot but y'all are a big part of my motivation to write. Prom this week so I'm kinda busy so chapter 3 will be up next week. **


End file.
